


Divulge Your Secrets To Me, Starkson

by Unofficial_Spiderman (Written_prose_things)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Identity Reveal, M/M, Parkner Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Unofficial_Spiderman
Summary: Prompt 2 for parkner week 2020: Harley can't stand Peter putting himself in danger all the time and decides to put on a suit himself. As expected, Peter finds his secret out pretty quickly.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 41





	Divulge Your Secrets To Me, Starkson

Although not easily visible, Harley doesn’t have better impulse control than Tony. Harley regularly spends consecutive days in his lab unless Peter is around to bully him into bed. 

But Peter isn’t around always, not with his responsibility as a stupid teenage vigilante. Harley hates it. How he has to see his best friend get to work and handle shit that it way above his pay-grade, just because the avengers have gone rouge and Tony can’t handle everything on his own. 

Harley lets his frustration spur him on, even though it’s 3 in the morning and he’s only had a few nutri-bars in the last six hours, with infinite cups of coffee.

Harley hates that Peter isn’t here to take him back to his room. He hates that his best friend has to go out even when he should be at home recovering from his last fight with some stupid evil scientist. 

Harley finally puts down his interface and staring at the finalised schematics F.R.I.D.A.Y. complies and pulls up. 

The design looks nice. It’s a sleek suit, much lighter than Tony’s suit, mostly to be used for canvassing and running disturbances. 

The blue and gold colour is Harley’s favourite thing. A mix of Peter and Tony’s suits. 

Then, he hears Tony’s thrusters outside and quickly packs up his work and heads to Tony’s landing point. 

Tony’s carrying an injured Peter. Harley tries to hide his flinch, but Peter’s situation is not surprising. The idiot had gone into battle the newest threat, some weird insects that make out of the sewers, with recently fixed ribs.

Harley clenches his fist at his side. He feels helpless, unable to take care of his best friend and it hurts more than he’s willing to admit. 

Tony nods at him in passing before walking down to the med-bay, to take care of Peter. Harley takes a few deep breaths and follows the pair after a moment. 

\----x----

Peter is sleeping, having been dosed with a strong mix of specially manufactured sleeping pills. 

Harley takes Tony to the lab.

“I’ve done something.”

Tony quirks an eyebrow in mirth, “Oh, what have you fucked up now?”

Harley shakes his head, “This is serious, Tony.”

He pulls up the schematics. Tony stares at them for a moment before asking softly, “Let me guess, you haven’t told Peter?”

Harley doesn’t answer, which is an answer in and of itself. 

Tony pulls up different screens to look at the subtler parts of the suit.

“It’s for running interference?”

Harley nods, “Small, compact, fast. I can distract whatever’s running around long enough for Pete to get back on his feet.”

Tony nods, “So, you aren’t going to focus on the feelings that are making you do this?”

Harley looks away, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tony huffs, “Alright, fine. I won’t tell Peter about this.”

\---x----

Thankfully the new alerts they have come only after Peter has healed fully and had a few days of rest. Though close calls, Tony and Peter are able to get out of the situation with almost zero damage, Harley doesn’t go out to help them. 

Then, a threat shows up, which is much worse than the worst Peter has tackled. Some sort of wizard magic voodoo cult that’s making buildings turn in on themselves. 

Harley only waits for a moment after Tony and Peter have left, to suit up. He asks F.R.I.D.A.Y. to link him up to their comms and flies out. 

The cultists send flattening waves of orange energy at whatever crosses their paths, making even humans look like characters from Minecraft. 

Tony is tied up by a thick iron post on the corner of a crossing.

Tony tries to tie them up in his witty smart talk as Peter hides in the corner and webs up the different members who are standing a little further from the group. 

Harley circles around the crossing where the cult leader is walking towards Tony calmly, his lack of emotion scares Harley more than his weird magic. 

Peter yells into the comms, “Tony, there’s another suit here!”

Tony replies gruffly, between trying to distract the cult leader and break free of the iron post, “Yeah. Welcome the new avenger, kid.”

Peter has effectively neutralised all the other cultists. But he isn’t as discreet while trying to web up the leader. 

The man turns around just as the web makes contact with his body. He grabs the web which is attached to his shoulder and pulls it clean off.    
The web has hardened by now and only Steve Rogers has been able to break out of the webs with his strength. 

What the fuck kind of a man is this guy?

He emits a soft orange light and manipulates the web before Peter can let it go. Harley looks on in horror for a moment as the man uses the manipulated web to throw Peter into a wall. 

Just as Peter gets thrown in the wall, Harley flies in and blasts a repulsor at the man. What happens next freaks Harley out. 

The man keeps a hold on the web that’s holding Peter and turns his head around like an owl. He glares at Harley, who shoots repulsors at him, which bounce off a weird shield he puts up. 

The man lets go of the web and turns to face Harley fully. Harley circles him, blasting repulsors at him, hoping to buy both Tony and Peter sometime. 

But the man is quicker than Harley. He waves his hand around and makes sparks fly which throw Harley into the wall right next to Tony. 

Harley only registers the fact that this new hole in the wall allows Tony to break free of the iron post. 

Even keeping his eyes open hurts. Harley tries to get comfortable in the rubble best he can. The interface of the suit keeps flashing lights. 

Almost everything in the suit is broken. Harley sighs sullenly. So much for helping Tony and Peter.

A thundering sound jolts Harley awake. When he’s aware enough to focus, Harley realises that the previously AWOL Thor is back. 

The man starts throwing his hammer at the cult man, which actually starts to cause some damage. 

Even though he’s failed, Harley breaths a sigh of relief. He’s about to close his eyes again when Peter crawls into his hole in the wall. 

Peter asks softly, “Are you Harley?”

Harley groans internally. He couldn’t even make it one full day without being caught out. 

He hopes that his voice interface is working well as he answers in the most confused voice he can manage, “No.”

Thankfully it works. Harley sounds more like a middle-aged suburban dad.

Peter shakes his head, “Nothing. Sorry, let’s get you out of here.”

Harley groans out loud then. God knows how many bones he’s just broken. This is beginning to feel like a comfortable place to spend the rest of his life.

Peter slowly helps him come out of the hole, carrying most of his body weight. 

When they finally come out of the building’s side, the cult man is tied up in glowy magical ties and Thor is loudly and profusely apologising to Tony.

Peter softly asks him, “So, then what is your name?”

Harley doesn’t know how to answer that, but, unknowingly Thor comes to his rescue. 

The god yells at him, “Oh, Tony you have a son! There now an Iron Lad. Congratulations Tony!”

Harley looks at Peter and replies with a fancy accent, “I’m Iron Lad, of course!”

Maybe it’s because of the mask, but Harley thinks that Peter doesn’t smile fully at his response.

\---x---

When they reach the tower, F.R.I.D.A.Y. scans him from outside the suit. Harley tries to sell his need for a ‘secret-identity’ to them. 

Peter nods shortly and walks out, giving an excuse about fixing his suit. Harley heaves a sigh of relief. 

As soon as Peter is gone. Harley asks F.R.I.D.A.Y. to stop recording wherever he is till his suit is put away and to tell Peter that he’s sleeping in his room.

Then, Harley goes into the medbay, which is thankfully empty. He doesn’t have any broken or cracked bones, just a lot of cuts and lacerations across his body. 

When he had been thrown into the building, he’d gone into the glass wall first, which had cracked into tiny chips that had entered his suit.

Even though Harley’s muscles ache, he likes how well his suit held out. 

Harley’s in the middle of cleaning out his cuts when the door to the medbay opens without any warning. 

He hisses in pain and looks up. Thankfully it’s just Thor, but Harley doesn’t trust the man to keep his mouth shut. 

Thor starts the conversation, “I know you wanted solitude, however, I wanted to congratulate you on how protective you are of your beloved and how well you took care of him.”

Harley rolls his eyes, “Yeah, if you call him dragging me around good protection; then sure, I gave him the best protection.”

As the words leave Harley’s mouth, he realises what he’s admitted to. Harley adds uselessly, “But he’s not my beloved or anything like that.”

Thor chortles, “As you would call it, this is a lmao moment.”

Harley cringes, “Never say that again.”

Thor’s laughter dies down. He doesn’t speak again till Harley’s putting away the bottles of anti-septics and the cotton. 

Thor comments rather seriously, “I know you are under a lot of pressure, Starkson, be assured that if you decide to open up to me, I wouldn’t divulge those secrets ever.”

Harley wants to make a snarky comment about not being Tony’s kid, but he grabs the opportunity. Thoe is serious enough to not make fun of him or say I told you so, unlike all his friends and Tony. 

So, he starts from the beginning. The day he met Peter at the penthouse when they’d come together to get Tony out of his lab and make him feel better. 

Something almost like guilt passes over Thor’s face at the revelation, which Harley files away for right now.

He tells the god about how he knew at that moment that Peter was going to be someone special for him.

\---x---

Even though he’s been ranting for what feels like hours, Thor doesn’t seem bored. Maybe boredom becomes different when you’ve lived a thousand years. 

Harley sighs and continues, they’ve reached the end of the story anyway. Harley continues pacing the medbay, his back to the door.

“So, he climbs in, and asks me, in his softest, introducing-myself-to-strangers kind of voice, ‘Are you Harley?’. Ughhh, man, I hated that. How is he so quick? And I said ‘no’, you know, like a liar...”

When Harley looks up, it’s to see Thor surprised and apprehensive face. Harley rolls his eyes, the last thing he needed right now.

And his gut feeling is right. Peter is standing in the door of the medbay, eyes flashing in anger. 

Thor gives some excuse that Harley doesn’t even register, before booking it out of the room. 

Peter walks forward, “What the fuck is this?”

Harley cringes internally. Hearing Peter swear is always uncomfortable, because even Peter’s discomfort is visible on his face.

Harley ignores the dread in the pit of his stomach and snarks back, “What the fuck is what?”

Peter motions to his body, “This. The cuts. Don’t act like you didn’t just lie to me.”

Harley clenches his jaw, “So what if I did?”

Peter shakes his head in anger, “We don’t do that, Harley! We don’t lie to each other-”

Harley interrupts because he isn’t taking the blame for this shit, “Oh really then tell me, what is it that we do? Am I always supposed to wait for you at the tower while you fight some weirdo and get hurt in the most horrible ways?”

Peter sighs and runs his hand eyes his eyes, “Nobody’s asking you to stay here Harley...”

Harley yells in reply, now he’s on a track, “Oh really? Peter look me in the eye and tell me that if I’d have told you, you wouldn’t have tried to bully me out of it. I need to protect you, Peter. I need-”

Peter snaps, “Oh shut up. You need this and you need that. What about what I need from you, huh? I need to keep you safe, you doofus. You’re not some enhanced person. I can walk away from being thrown head-first into a building,” he points at Harley’s bruises and cuts, “You can’t.”

Harley rolls his eyes, “Why do you need to take care of me, Peter?”

Peters huffs, “Because I love you, okay? I don’t care about anyone other than you, Tony, May and our friends. I know it’s sudden and I know it sounds crazy, but I love you. Again I can’t be the one who gets my family into trouble or gets them hurt again, okay?”

Harley thinks his heart is about to beat straight out of his chest, “Y-You love me?”

Peter sighs, “Yeah, I know it’s awkward, you don’t need to let me down or anything like that.”

Harley asks softly, “But what if I don’t let you down?”

Peter replies with a confused question, “What?”

Harley huffs, “Why are you so sure that I’m going to let you down?”

Peter flounders through a response and Harley can’t take it anymore. He removes the space between them with two swift steps and pulls Peter into himself, giving the short brown-haired boy a soft kiss. 

Peter kisses him back. 

They only let go of each other when Harley starts to lose his breath. Peter smiles like an idiot, but Harley isn’t sure that he’s not doing the same thing.

After a moment, Harley asks him. “Does this mean you won’t crib about me being in the suit anymore?”

Peter shakes his head, “Oh? Was this cribbing? You don’t know what you’re in for next.”

Harley groans, but pulls the shorter boy into his side, “Okay, I’ll listen to your lecture, but after a good night’s sleep.”

Peter nods, “Alright, let’s go.”

The pair make their way up to the penthouse and flop onto Harley’s bed together, fast asleep as soon as they hit the bed.


End file.
